A Different Take on Tendershipping
by Nani-1-9-5
Summary: Who said that Zorc couldn't fall in love? Who said Kul Elna was slaughtered becauase of him? Zorc always gets the blame for everything, and this is a new take on things. Read and Review, please!


Alright, this is an idea i've had for ages and have never been able to get off my mind. It's a little odd, but bear with me!

**I do not own Yu-gi-oh or any of the characters**

All was quiet in the small town of Kul Elna. Outside the town walls was nothing but desert, and it was a peaceful dusk in the village. This village lay on the foot of the Thebani Mountains, with exactly 100 citizens, and had a bad reputation. Many thought that this village was home to nothing more than thieves and criminals, however this was not true.

In fact, this rumour had only stemmed from another; that the people of this village worshiped none other than Zorc the Dark One. This, however, was true. The theory that all of the people must be evil was a con, created by enemies of the village to reduce trade. This led to the people needing to steal for survival, and a harsh circle was created.

However, if any man was brave enough to venture into the village, he would find that they would be welcomed with open arms by those who live there. There were celebrations in the name of their God on a weekly basis, with feasts being prepared in His honour. There would be one priest, alienated sue to the white hair they gain when they become Zorc's chosen one, who will speak to the people in Zorc's name and honour. He will lead prayers, teach the children, and be revered above all else.

The current priest was no exception. In fact, he seemed to be worshipped even more than his predecessors, as it was told that he was also Zorc's only lover. His long, white hair fell to just below his shoulder blades, with his large chocolate brown eyes scanning the streets. Darkness had fallen, and many of the men had left under the cover of nightfall to pilfer surrounding tombs. Ryo was feeling sleepy, and felt he must retire soon or his lover would be upset due to him not taking care of himself. His lover was, of course, his Master, Zorc. It seemed odd, for many new the Dark One as a large purple beast. Yet, when he came to talk to his priests, to tell them what to tell those who worship him, he would take a new form; a darker form of themselves. He was also a good actor, often pretending to be them in front of large crowds. As he entered the small shrine where he lived, the only shrine dedicated to his lover, he felt almost saddened. Those who worshiped the Egyptian Gods built large temples in their honour, and yet all the village had was a measly shine.

"You should not be so upset, l=young one. You know I do not mind."

Spinning around, Ryo came face to face with the man himself. He had Ryo's naturally pale skin and white hair, yet his was more untamed with his brown eyes sharper, more dangerous. A smirk was plastered on his face due to Ryo's fear, which seemed to anger his lover.

"Master! Do not scare me so!"

"I apologise. I did not mean offence."

"It is fine" Ryo sighed. Zorc was an excellent reader of body language, and instantly glided up to his love and held him in an embrace.

"What is wrong, love? You seem troubled."

Ryo sighed again. "It is nothing, my love. I have a sense of... foreboding. Something bad will happen, I am sure of it."

Zorc nuzzled his priest's neck in an attempt to calm him, with an immediate effect. "Do not worry. All will be fine. I will protect you."

The words only made him feel all the guiltier when he could not fulfil his promise. The next day was a massacre. Soldiers stormed the city walls, lighting houses on fire and rounding up the innocents. Men were stabbed, women raped and children trampled as citizens of Kul Elna were mercilessly slaughtered. Men glittering in gold stood motionless in the middle, looking on as their own people were slaughtered on their orders.

And Zorc could do nothing.

The actions of the men had been given the blessings of Ra himself, which prevented any action from any God hindering the men. No matter how much he screamed and tried, he could not reach his worshipers. He could only watch as they were killed.

As Ryo was killed.

Zorc could do nothing but weep for his lost lover; weep and swear revenge on those who dared to oppose him. He would destroy those who dared to kill those he held dear, and yet he had no way to do so; until he found Akeifa.

A lone survivor and completely loyal to the god his family worshipped, he was all too eager to avenge his family. Together, they destroyed buildings as their home had been looted houses as has been done to their own. And even though their plan failed, Zorc was willing to seal himself in the Millennium ring in order to avenge his one and only love, Ryo. He was willing to do anything to be with him once more.

This is why, when he met the reincarnation of his lover 3000 years later, he fell in love all over again.


End file.
